Silently Suffering
by GreyEyes217
Summary: Life is hard when all she can do is sit silently and suffer because that's what she has been taught. If she even spoke one word she would hurt everyone she loved. School is her only escape but apparently not the best one. She is Annabeth Chase, or more commonly known as Silent. Abuse/harm, Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this fanfic was inspired by a very well written book. If you have any suggestions or anything you would like to comment on, please feel free to PM or review.**

Summary: Life is hard when all she can do is sit silently and suffer because that's what she has been taught. If she even spoke one word she would hurt everyone she loved. School is her only escape but apparently not the best one. She is Annabeth Chase, or more commonly known as Silent. Abuse/harm, Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson, Riordan does.**

"Annabeth" whispered a male voice. _Annabeth _blinked thrice before drifting away. The voice gave out an irritated sigh and shook her out of her own bed.

_Okay, I'm up, _she thought yawning deeply. Her eyes widened as she jumped off the cold ground. Annabeth's eyes searched for the culprit before deciding to sleep again. Before she could carry out the thought, a large, warm hand encircled her wrist. Gasping in fright, she turned around only to see a cocky smirk.

The voice belonged to none other than Perseus Neptune Jackson, or more commonly known as Percy. Percy had a square jaw, deep sea green eyes which could determine any emotion the other individual was feeling, high cheekbones, and jet-black hair which was as unpredictable as the ocean. He had 6 pack-abs, and was muscular but not in a buff way. He seemed like regular Hollywood jock, but his personality was far from it. He was generous, kind, loyal, and quite clever. At school he was well liked by practically everyone, teachers included.

The time on her alarm clock told her, Percy and she should be sleeping, but seeing he was still the rebel he was when they were children, it wasn't happening any time soon. Both, Percy and Annabeth, had been best friends since they were babies. His mother, Sally and hers, Athena had been best friends since college, therefore making Percy and Annabeth best friends.

So, you're probably wondering how Percy got into her room, well, their houses were right next to each others, both of their rooms had those huge windows that any one of them could climb to the other ones house. They did this often and normally she wouldn't mind, but today was the day before school started again and she was completely out of it.

Lying back on her bed, she turned to face Percy.

"So, are you ready for school to start tomorrow?" he asked sprawling on her king sized bed.

She shook her head, _not even close._ He analyzed her, trying to figure out her thoughts.

"Malcolm and I are here for you, Wise Girl." It wasn't something he was just saying, he meant it. Which was even worse because she also knew he wouldn't say that if he knew the truth about her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, both falling asleep in each other's embrace,and with only one thought in her mind. _Better enjoy now, once he finds out the truth he will hate you. He wouldn't understand. Not even close_

Thalia sang sadly to the words of one of her favorite songs, Roar by Katy Perry. She had just broken up with Luke, and this song fit the way he treated her perfectly. He was the man, making him in control. She wasn't that upset on breaking up with him, he had it coming. Besides, they would have broken up anyways-he was moving back to Virginia.

Ever since he was out of the picture, she couldn't stop beaming through her pain. Her brother, Jason, was most likely sleeping, so she would have to wait four painful hours to tell him the news.

**From: Kelp Head:**

**Hey Thals, what's up?**

The ceiling

**Oh haha,**

**Stop acting smart it doesn't suit u**

OK, fine

Nothing except for the fact that I BROKE up with Luke!

**OMG girl, Get out**

Stop acting like a girl it doesn't suit u

She didn't receive a response after that. She gave out a small sigh, before sinking back to her lonely, depressing self. She wanted to be at least pretty, funny, but she knew that she wasn't. _Not even close._

Hazel rode her bike the same way like she always did. She was hoping that something would happen after the two and a half month summer break. It was the same thing every day. Boring.

Goode High was divided into your stereotypical groups. Three groups to be exact. Group one consisted of the Populars-cheerleaders, jock, and those in school clubs. Now, not everyone from that entire group was mean. Take Percy Jackson's groups for example, they stopped bulling and were friends with practically everyone. Her two cousins, Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, were part of his group.

Anyways, group two was all the nobodies who found comfort in nobodies. Hazel was part of that group, not exactly something to be proud of but at least she wasn't bullied. Right?

Group three were the victim of bulling. They had no friends and spent all their time hiding in the library.

She wished she had friends, that Bianca and Nico knew they were cousins. But they wouldn't love her, heck they wouldn't even like her. Because she wasn't likable, nope _not even close_.

Silena smiled slyly as Percy approached them. She had seen the way Rachel had been acting around Percy lately. To Silena, it was obvious that she liked him, but Percy was oblivious as ever. She wished Percy would open his eyes; Rachel was the only girl she approved for him.

"Why are you smiling like that?"He asked. He seemed pretty tired, then again it was Monday.

"Why are you so tired?"

"Don't answer a question with a question, it shows you're purposely avoiding it"

Malcom interjected, "Though, you do seem pretty tired, what kept you up?"

It was Coral's (Percy's sister) turn to smirk," Or rather _who_ kept you up?"

Everyone in the group except Malcom, Coral, Tyson, and Percy looked confused.

"Sorry guys inside joke," Tyson replied to our stare. Tyson was built like a football player, considering he was, he had cocoa brown hair and cinnamon colored hair. He was clever, sensitive, and very sweet. He absolutely loved peanut butter.

Coral was Tyson's twin sister. She was very intelligent, with a very shy and sweet personality. She had long, lean legs with a deep golden brown tan. She also had long wavy hair with deep ocean blue eyes.

Next to her, Piper had straight luscious chestnut hair, and kaleidoscope eyes framed by long lashes. She had high cheekbones and other visible Cherokee features, such as her tanned skin. She was captain of their school volleyball team.

Katie had long mud-brown hair, grassy green eyes, rose colored lips and cheeks. She had a very charming personality, except when she was angry. She looked exactly how mother Earth would look.

Mary shared her older sister's face, but her hair was sun-kissed blonde. They didn't share a lot in common except their leader-like abilities. While Katie was more uptight in following the rules, Mary went with a flow. Even when it meant getting in trouble, she was a rebel in a way.

Nyssa had fawn hair, and nut-brown eyes. Her arms were muscular from working in the workshop. She was very kind, and took jokes or sarcasm towards her as offensive comments.

Silena had dark, straight brown hair-almost black- with midnight blue eyes. She had an hourglass figure, and a bubbly personality. She could get a bit annoying when it came to girly stuff or was too cheerful.

Rachel had short red/brown hair, emerald green eyes, and red freckles. She was always accompanied by something related to art.

Bianca had warm obsidian eyes, and dark hair. She was very kind, but wasn't afraid to insult anyone who was mean. She was interested in the medical field.

Last of the girls was Thalia, she had straight midnight black hair and lightning blue eyes. Freckles danced across her cherry red cheeks. She was quite fit, being captain of the basketball team, and really aggressive when it came to something she believed in.

They were all extremely beautiful, easily the most attractive female in Goode High.

The men weren't any different; Jason shared his twin sister's eyes and freckles. He was captain of the basketball team.

Nico had cold obsidian eyes, and coal black hair. He was pretty quiet, making him very mysterious and sometimes creepy. He was captain of the football team; he played the role of the star quarterback.

Leo had warm brown eyes and a crooked smile because of his crooked personality. He was very helpful in the workshop.

Percy had sea green eyes, and disheveled black hair. Most popular guy in the school, he was also the captain of the swimming team and played all sports.

With mischievous blue eyes and brown hair were Travis and Conner Stoll; the pranksters of Goode high.

Malcom had blond hair and stormy grey eyes like his sister. He was very protective, when it came to his sister. Out of everyone, Annabeth thinks he would believe her the most.

Last of the group was Charles Beckandorf; he had dark skin and eyes. He barely spoke, but when he did people listened.

Their group had formed in middle school, and had been unbreakable since. They all rebelled against being stereotypical. And even though they had different personalities none could stay mad at each other for a long time.

All of them specialized in something different, but they all wanted to do something different for the world. In a way they weren't different at all, but in another way they were very different.

All of Goode High adored them, only a few despised them.  
_

Her blond hair hid her face, as she ducked pass groups. Not stopping till she reached the homeroom door.

"What are _you_ doing?" A girl behind her asked. _Why can't I just get to class without people thinking I'm crazy_? She spun around coming face to face with the school bully, Clarisse LaRue.

Her minions whispered something in Clarisse's ear motioning towards Annabeth. A malicious smirk sprawled across her face.

"Well silent, I never thought I would say this but I need _your_ help." The smirk on her face was threatening as if daring her to refuse. She knew she didn't have a choice, not to people like Clarisse.

She nodded slowly, not making any eye contact. "I knew _you _wouldn't refuse, here's the deal. "

She explained the plan and Annabeth knew she wouldn't be able to escape, she felt like an unimportant flea stuck in a web. Just waiting for it all to be over, waiting to die. She felt like that every day, no one cared; they were too busy to care about her. Yet somehow, there was an unknown pleasure that filled her stomach. She felt _wanted_, and she hadn't felt that way ever since her Mom had died. It felt so good that she craved for it. She craved to be heard, to be loved again.

Washing those useless thought away, she turned to go into the classroom. Thoughts like that would get her nowhere. Why? She wasn't like Silena Beaugard or Rachel Dare. She didn't share their confidence or beauty. She was plain, boring, and silent.

She would never get her happy ending. The scars were too deep, too painful, and too _large _to be fixed. She chose how to let her story end. To suffer instead of being happy, to be silent instead of talking. But would it be as great of a story if she hadn't chose the hardships instead of the easy way, no _Not Even Close._

**I really hope you liked the chapter. I'm so sorry for any grammatical errors, or spelling. For the descriptions, I know it's vague so there will be better ones in the later on chapters. I am going to finish this story, I never give up. So I'm still deciding how this story will turn out. Anyways please review or PM I love hearing from people. I accept any advice, ideas, and flames as long as they state specifically what they disliked and/or ways I can improve.**

**-GreyEyes217**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, SO SORRY, how long has it been-a month? Again, I'm sorry thing have been so hectic, I'm not trying to make excuses but my computer broke down for weeks, my chapter were gone, school-especially that, because of homework, STAAR rolling around, art contest- dance, and I have been really sick. So, yeah, my day. Anyways, I am so freaked about STAAR- for those of you who live in Texas, it's a test given by the state- it's on the first and second, writing. Packet and an essay on the first day, and two essays on the second. Not too bad, not looking forward toward but, yeah… Oh, yeah, the art contest, I feel like screaming. I was ONE of the top 3 from our school chosen and it wasn't even my best one. OK, enough of my babbling, on with the chapter.**

**OH, yeah before I forget only the first chapter is in 3 POV, the rest is in first.**

**DISCLAIMER: Last time I checked, I'm a girl and Riordan is male…get my drift? I OWN NOTHING**

_Does anyone else feel like the only reason that authors on this site write AN's because they feel like someone out there is listening, and cares for what they say. And suddenly they don't feel alone, anymore._

** Chapter 2- Funny Isn't It?**

_REYNA_

Here's the truth: I got it back. When? Yesterday. Where? Café. What? My inspiration to write. Now, I should ask you, why do you care? What is your purpose for being here?

No, I don't expect an answer-I just want to understand and learn why we are the way we are. I know a _bit _overwhelming once you think about it. But it's the truth and as a writer I _need_to knowwhy, so I can write about it. To explain, in an inimitable way. Besides, isn't that what a _good _story suppose to do-explain one of the ways of the universe. More or less, like mythology. Basically, an equivalent concept.

Before I get anymore physiological, I should introduce myself. And no, I'm not going to go 'Hi, My name is…' _way_ too cliché. So, let's keep it simple. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, pleased to meet you. I always have my glossy hair in a braid, piercing black eyes, Latin features along a tan. I am not average or, exactly, really that popular. The only way I was actually known was because of my great grades, short stories in the school paper, and my aura of confidence.

It gets lonely living alone in a very posh apartment. My parents are divorced-her mom _always_ working, and my father a jerk-I have an older sister but she work in Amazon. We meet on holidays, but it isn't the same. Sadly, I like it. I love being alone-yeah, it gets lonely, but I don't always have to pretend I'm a brick wall, stoic and boring- I can be myself. To some extent, crazy, but then again aren't all writers supposed to be crazy with different layers- or pages. When I'm alone, I can write go to a different universe, create something completely incredible.

But it makes me different from everyone else, I don't have many friends, they respect me but they're not friends, maybe that's why I lost inspiration-I don't_ do_ anything, because I don't have anyone to do something with. That's the sad part.

This year I am going to make an impact on someone's life, I am going to be the _best _writer there possibly could be, but most of all I am going to be the best me. And _no _one is going to ruin that.

Breakfast was the usual, cereal while reading-why waste time?

Want to know the sad part? The highlight of my morning was almost missing the bus. I know. The day drawled on, until lunch. It was a gut feeling, just something I had to do. That something important, significant, it changed my life drastically, it opened my eyes up, and thinking back on it if I hadn't went to the library at lunch on a simple,_ stormy_ Tuesday day, I wouldn't be at the principal's office right now.

The Fate's have a strange sense of humor. Maybe it was because life is something to laugh about-once the storm was over.

_THALIA_

It's so strange. A few days ago life without Luke was almost unthinkable- okay, give or take a few months-now it was so, what's the word, refreshing, relieving? I don't know but it feels good. I can talk without him giving me a reprimanding look, I could wear black, blue and leather- oh, yes leather jackets-and eat whatever I wanted without him having to lecture me about 'watching her weight'. Uh, hello, that was what track and basketball was for- turning the fat into muscles.

You know the feeling when you just think that everything in your life is so flawless, when you can't stop grinning, or when you can't help but laugh out loud about how life is so good. That's how it felt.

But the best part was when I told the girls. They had immediately-after school-run over to her house brought the most scariest, gruesome, and hilarious move. No, wait, that wasn't the best part, drum rolls please they had brought junk food. Junk Food. A.K.A. the best food ever and I had stuffed it all in my mouth in a gulp. Best Night Ever. If I had known break-ups were this fun, I would've done long back. Of course, school had to ruin it but I didn't let it upset me.

My group was introduced by fresh denim jeans, black varsity jacket, ink blue collared blouse, combat boots and my infamous skull bangle and a chain cuff bracelet on Tuesday.

Nico greeted me with his usual I-am-too-cool-to-talk-so-I'll-just-paralyze-you-with-a- smirk, smirk. It appeared that he was the only one there, sadly.

"Looking good, Thals. The skulls are new. Trying to impress me now that Castellan is gone? I know I'm hot but I'm taken." He smiled arrogantly.

"One, nice I didn't know you were capable of being funny, two, taken by who, exactly? And third, don't ever call me Thals again or I'll make sure that your mom knows what exactly happened on Friday." I smiled sarcastically, feeling proud as his cockiness wiped out of his face and was substituted by a glare of shock.

He opened his mouth to provide a rejoinder, but Piper, who had been there to have heard my riposte, intruded. Ending our small incongruity, by talking loudly about some stupid gossip. She didn't even like gossip.

School was way too elongated, in almost every class the teacher went over the rules and, I think, expectations. Great, second day of school and I was already jaded, and we still had a year to go.

Way too long, in my opinion, but not everything is exactly fun in life-just most of it.

_Annabeth_

Let's get something clear, I am **not** weak, nor am I a girl who cries when something wrong, I'm just telling you so you don't get some crazy idea that I'm some frail, deplorable teenager. Yeah, so, I went silent years ago but it wasn't because I was scared or sad that my mom died. No, my reason was much more immense.

I wish I was invisible .Random, right? I don't see it for a chance to save the world, be a hero, or pull off a prank. No, I see it for a chance to truly flee, evade my tribulations and her past. And school. If I hadn't been popular I would be an insignificant person, I ached for it so badly. Anything to escape Clarisse, Matt, and everyone else. My life is so cliché, like an injudicious film.

Apparently, inclination is meaningless. Then, why did I-so strongly-yearn for it all to be a dream. Maybe so I wouldn't have to face Malcom, who had supplicated for me to talk, and it had demolished my heart to make him disappointed, or maybe it was Percy, who never spoke of it, but I knew that deep inside he was wounded that I hadn't told what caused me to act like this, or maybe-and the most likely-it was both of them. They meant the world to me; after all they were the few people who cared for me. I guess that was why I dreamed of a place I wouldn't be able to hurt them or anyone else. I dreamed that I had hope, hope to improve, but life is short, life is a broken road -that, only, those who are the wisest are able to fix it, life is laughable but among that life is reality. Reality isn't that laughable, or understanding.

I would know. I think reality chooses the best or the worst people to go through a hard, tragic life. So, when it's all over the individuals may choose what life they would like pursue: A life with hope, laughs, love, but a reminder of what has long passed, and the other, which I chose, a life with misery, hopelessness, loneliness. I chose that life because it was easy, I wouldn't have to deal with having my story told-it was just easier. Did I regret choosing this? No. Surprising, I know but I would much rather have my life be full of misery than have no one believe me. I know-why wouldn't they believe me because I still don't believe it myself, so why would they?

It's sad; most people only realize that reality is cruel. An innocent, young girl grows up to believe that the world is full of people like her, only to realize, much later, that really it's was an illusion put in by her family to protect her. But, of course, once she apprehends that it pains her to no end. That no one is like her, that everything she believed in is wrong. Once she accepts that, it destroys her completely. Reality, the Fates', destiny whatever you might call it is cruel.

No I'm not that girl, I've never been innocent, my mom made sure I grew up to be independent.

I think it's time people see what's in front of them instead of searching for hollow dreams: Life isn't that laughable in a storm, reality is cruel, destiny is for heroes, the Fates' have an odd sense of humor, and Life is all of them put together, to sum it up: Let's face it, this isn't a movie, I'm not going to start talking and everything in my life will suddenly be flawless, this is reality-it's cruel, heartless but you know what? Like I said before, I chose the life full of misery but as they say it's never too late to go back and change for the better-and sometimes, despite it being cruel, reality is better than dreams because it's real. And to really enjoy reality, you must find something/someone that is better than dreams, rainbows, and unicorn. But if I don't get my 'happy ending' or something close to it, well, some do say that death is the beginning of the end.

Life is short, life is cruel, life is a road and it's a journey- a brutal, long, and humorous one. If others have found a happy ending then why can't I? But to find out, I should-finally-start; it began in a library-my favorite place-a large, ceiling high shelved, and yes, a movie like library.

**A.N.-Thank you for reading, I like this chapter more than the other one. Sorry again. Review please; if I spent hours on this, can't you at least take a few seconds to give feedback? The real story starts next chapter. Wish me luck, guys. Any good books that you've been reading? PM or review if you feel like discussing anything I would really love to hear from you all. Guess this quote: "**_reality is merely an illusion albeit a very persistent one"_ **PM or review, if you know and if you're actually reading this leave a review or PM saying, **_blue cookies to everyone_**. Thank you again, sorry and wish me luck!**


End file.
